Living in Sin
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: Los pecados capitales. Escritos hace muchos años, han regido a la humanidad y su conducta moral, pero existen criaturas, seres que viven en el pecado. ¿Les conoces?
1. Chapter 1 Prologo & Lust

**Título:** Living in Sin.  
**Summary:** Todos conocemos los siete pecados capitales; conocemos sus consecuencias pero... ¿los países conocerán las consecuencias?  
**Rating**: T+, por obscenidades, anti-moral, y Francia.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen. El concepto y la imagen de los pecados (además del prólogo), están inspirados en la serie de dibujos de 'Endling de DeviantArt. Los comentarios aquí expresados son míos y no involucran en nada con la opinión de los administradores.

* * *

_Prólogo_

_Viviendo en Pecado._

Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Sí, demasiado diría yo. ¿O quizás fue menos? Tal vez, tal vez... últimamente no he estado muy pendiente de lo que has hecho. No es que no me intereses, no, para nada. Tú me interesas demasiado; bastante diría yo, puesto que siempre eres tan impulsivo...

¿Por qué me miras así? Yo nunca fui prejuiciosa contigo, es más, no me importaba cuando charlabas con Virtud e intentabas irte por el camino de la rectitud. ¡Jah! Pero que idiotez, y sin embargo, yo nunca te lo dije; jamás te dije que la rectitud no existía y que el vicio era mejor que ser correcto. ¿No sabes quién soy? Por favor, no bromees. Claro que me conoces, es obvio que sabes quién soy yo.

Soy esa voz que susurra a tu oído cuando tu amiga obtuvo una calificación mejor que la tuya; soy esa voz que te halaga, y te hace sentir el ser único y especial en esta Tierra; soy aquella chica que te incita a pensar de forma pecaminosa y enviciarte con los placeres de la carne. ¿Aún no adivinas? Deja te doy más pistas. Ayer, sí, ayer mientras caminabas frente a ese restaurant tan caro, y viste a toda esa gente comiendo aquellos suculentos platillos, y lo único que pudiste pensar fue en devorar esa comida. Irremediablemente, fuiste por unas frituras a la tienda de enfrente.

No seas así de tonto. Claro que lo sabes… Oh, ¿ves? No fue tan difícil. Sólo debías recordar un poco, ser incentivado. Pero no estoy aquí para charlas aburridas. Yo no soy así de sobria, prefiero que lo sea Virtud. Yo quiero decirte algo, un secreto, un secreto a voces.

¿Curioso, no? Por eso me caes tan bien. Siempre ansioso y dispuesto a alimentar tu ego con nueva información. Escucha atento, pues no me gusta repetir las cosas, me da demasiada pereza ponerme a contar esto y ya es mucho sacrificar mi siesta antes de dormir. Pobre de ti si te atreves a interrumpirme. Te aseguró que no seré muy amable contigo, y si puedo, te destrozare hasta que desees estar muerto.

* * *

__

Pecado Primero

Lujuria. Luxuri. Lust

_El más divertido de los pecados capitales, para la mayoría de los mortales, es sin duda este de la lujuria._

Si algo clasificaba a Francis era, además de su barba de tres días y su rubio cabello, su capacidad para no ser un ser casto. La palabra era un tabú en su diccionario mental. Aquel ser que se atreviera a hablarle de los sinónimos de castidad, estaba condenado a las burlas o insinuaciones sexuales del francés.

No importaba quién, qué, o cómo fuera. Él amaba el sexo, y el sexo lo amaba a él. Desde un baile llenó de roces, caricias, hasta la consumación del acto sexual. No había pose del kamasutra que, gracias a la bella India, él no hubiera experimentado o realizado. La verdad era que, se sabía el libro de memoria, y nunca dudaba en realizar de tres a cuatro posiciones, por encuentro.

Sus amantes venían desde las sirvientas que atendían su palacio, hasta los ligues que conseguía en un bar. A él le gustaba lo solitario, lo antiguo; pero nada mejor que una buena orgía, donde podía disfrutar de todos los placeres carnales que su abuelo, Roma, había adorado tanto en vida. ¡No podía creer que existían aún seres capaces de permanecer vírgenes hasta el matrimonio! La filosofía de vida de Francis era sencilla, práctica y muy llevada a cabo: el amor es para todos, y yo no pienso reservarlo a una sola persona. Hay mucho Francia para todos.

Y, sin embargo, se sentía vacio. Algo le faltaba dentro del corazón, algo que ningún amante podía llenar ni en una, ni en muchas noches. Era un sentimiento, que muchos adherían al de la Lujuria, y con justa razón. El amor, nos vuelve ciegos, locos y enfermos. Destroza el alma y la transforma, y la nación del amor, no fue la excepción.

Todo comenzó, ¿cómo no? Hace muchos años, en la época de la famosa Guerra de los Cien Años. Al fin había llegado "paz" a su hogar, una paz falsa, pero al final de cuentas era una paz. Un cese al fuego, que derivo en múltiples problemas. ¿Quién podría proteger a este hombre, que vivía de pelea con nada más y nada menos que con su vecino? Su casa estaba dividida en dos, no importaba cómo y cuándo terminarían las cosas, pero debían terminar. Su gente moría, sus aliados se acababan y lentamente la Esperanza alejaba su calidez del aquel corazón decidido.

Hasta que llegó ella.

Aún le recuerda, con anhelo, nostalgia y, claro, mucho amor. Ella fue, quizás, su único amor verdadero. Su locura, su irracionalidad, pero su temple, amor a la patria y, por supuesto, su nobleza (asco) fueron suficientes virtudes para que Francia sonriera lleno de amor, y no esa lujuria que le encendía. La dejo casta y virginal, libre de los pecados de la carne. Una santa entre los cerdos. Un diamante entre el lodo. Ella era el amor para él, y él era la gloria de Dios para ella. Un amor para recordar, un verdadero romance.

Pero como siempre, los romances no terminan bien… no todo es como en las películas, ni como los cuentos. Aquí el héroe y la heroína no se quedan juntos, se casan y tienen hijos. Oh no, para nada. La realidad es más cruel, más sádica y dispuesta a volver loco hasta al mismísimo Dios.

La traición, bella compañera de la Lujuria. Dulce amante de la Envidia, y descarada fanfarrona, se encargo de sembrar la semilla del árbol de la discordia sobre los corazones humanos. Y pronto, se dieron los frutos más exquisitos que jamás se hubieran probado antes. Tan delicioso resultado… ella fue condenada a morir en la hoguera, como la santa que era.

Desgraciadamente, Francia sufrió, lloró y hasta se privó de sus pecados y sus virtudes. Se volvió un cadáver vivo. Un putrefacto cadáver y ahí, cuando todo parecía acabar para Francia, llegó ella. Lujuria. Bella, encantadora y cautivadora. Con un rostro angelical, como pocas criaturas en la Tierra. Lo que todo hombre desearía. Exuberante, delicada, femenina pero hambrienta. Muy hambrienta.

Si un humano le viera, sentiría aquel deseo de poseerla a como diera lugar. De cabellos plateados, y ojos perla, cegados por la pasión y los impulsos sexuales que le invadían. Siempre con poca ropa, sin dudar nunca en demostrar aquellos dotes que el mismo demonio le otorgó. Y claro, a pesar de verla tan tranquila, tan relajada y similar a Pereza, existía algo en su aura que la volvía... _distinta_.

Todo ocurrió una noche oscura, lluviosa y llena de relámpagos. El tipo de escena que no iba con la despampanante belleza de Lujuria. Francia, sufría en su mundo interno, abrazando recuerdos podridos, memorias muertas, y respirando fetidez e inmundicia. Sus cabellos, siempre tan bien cuidados, ahora estaban largos, desaliñados y su barba de tres días, lucía descuidada y más crecida. Un bigote nada atractivo dibujaba su deprimente y vacio rostro. El verlo era casi tan deprimente como ver a alguien intentar ser bueno.

—Ábreme Francis —susurró contra la puerta, restregando su piel contra la madera, como quién invoca a alguna deidad. Ningún ruido salió del otro lado—. Sé que me quieres ver también, Francis. Déjame pasar… por favor.

—Vete… —y fue su más grave error, nadie le negaba algo a Lujuria, pues ella siempre obtenía lo que deseaba, y cuando le decían no, su deseo incrementaba. La tentó. Lujuria, vestida como aquella chica muerta, sonrió, mientras abría la puerta y dejaba que las telas se deslizaran de forma suave y tentadora sobre su piel, marcando sus voluptuosas curvas, dejando poco a la imaginación de cualquier ser. Un gemido de placer escapó, al instante en que tocó el cuerpo putrefacto de Francia, rodeandole en un abrazo fogoso.

—Hola Francia —susurró, lamiendo su oído y deslizando sus dedos por las ropas del francés. Me pediste, hace mucho tiempo olvidar, olvidárla —Francia seguía ahí, inmóvil y dejándose tocar y excitar—. Te prometo, no, te juro que mientras me hagas sentir plena —beso sus labios, dejando un camino de su húmeda saliva—, que jamás sentirás aquel vacio interno y, además —su mano apretó el miembro francés, comenzando a frotarlo de forma suculenta— ella se ira de ti y de mi. Y nos dejara vivir en paz.

El pacto se sello aquella misma noche, y aunque te sorprendas, cuando un pecado promete algo, lo cumple, sin importar el qué. El tiempo que Francia vivió a lado de Lujuria, fue suficiente para que cualquier recuerdo relacionado a aquella joven, se olvidara de forma parcial. Y aunque ella estaba muerta, su putrefacta pestilencia seguía paseándose por los pasillos castos por donde sus pies pisaron, intentando tentar, a su manera a Francia.

Ahora ya sabes un poco más sobre mí, y claro, sobre ti mismo. ¿Qué piensas ahora de mi? ¿Recuerdas mi nombre o tengo que seguirte contando estos secretos que sólo yo sé?

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**  
Muy bien, este es un nuevo proyecto, inspirado en DA, y como es obvio yo no he dibujado nada. A pesar de que he tenido la intención de dibujar a Francis siendo seducido por Lujuria, me negué xD no quería arruinar a mi alter ego ;w;  
¿Qué más? Oh sí, cada país ha hecho un pacto con un Pecado. Inspirada en la historia de este país, es que saldrá esta Pecado. Haré los Previews y si alguien me cumple el deseo de dibujarme a los países como unos pecadores D se lo agradeceré eternamente. Además de que necesitaré ayuda con los países pecadores, porque aún Envidia no encuentra a quién tentar xD Las imagenes vienen con su copyright, y la idea original es mía, sólo el concepto de los pecados es de 'Endling. ¿Algo más? No, sólo que espero les haya gustado el capítulo de presentación xD me ayudo una amiga. ¿Quién es esta chica? Después lo sabrán, pero conforme pasen los capítulos se darán cuenta de que ella tiene algo que ver con cierto país que nadie recuerda cofcof

* * *

_**Preview**_:

Pecado Segundo. Gula. Gluttony.  
Él, para olvidarse de aquel abandono y sus errores, se sumergió en aquel mundo lleno de delicia para el paladar. Y aunque se sentía lleno, sólo duraba minutos, pues Gula siempre tiene hambre... siempre esta hambrienta.


	2. Chapter 2 Gluttony

_Pecado Segundo  
Gula. Gluttony._

_Gula y vanidad, crecen con la edad._

Me alegra que regresaras. Lo has hecho justo a tiempo, aún no me toca la siesta, así que aprovechare este suculento tiempo para continuar charlando contigo. ¿Qué te pasa? No te pongas chulo conmigo eh, que yo no estoy de humor para aguantar tus caprichos. Tú sabes, mejor que nadie, la nula paciencia que tengo y que si sigues así, me encargaré de golpearte hasta que desees cualquier castigo infernal a mí.

Bien, mejor cálmate, aunque a mí me gusta la Ira, prefiero no tener que aguantar tus caprichos de Soberbia. Ahora dime, ¿quieres oír lo que sigue? Bueno, antes que nada, tienes que decirme, ¿recuerdas a todos los Pecados? Supongo que debes recordarlos, a diario los experimentas. Ya conociste a Lujuria, y creo se cayeron bien. Ella es tan simpática~. Aunque eso sí, no la incomodes o le hables de celibato, que bueno, las cosas terminan mal.

¿Cuál pecado crees que sigue? Vamos, fue el segundo más castigado por la Iglesia… Exacto, la Gula, aunque si lo piensas bien, es un pecado simplón. ¿A quién le importa tanto Dios para tenerlo en mente todo el día? A mí no. Aquel delicioso castigo que se debía pagar, según Dante, y sin errar, viendo cómo crecen frutos desde los árboles y jamás poder probar bocado… Sí, Gula nunca disfrutó esos días… ¿Qué? ¿Quieres saber quién está relacionado con este singular pecado? Oh bueno, sé que tú ya sabes quién es, y resulta obvio. Se pasa el día comiendo, y más de una vez intentó tener a Temple, pero una vez que estas con Gula es _inevitable_ seguir comiendo.

Alfred F. Jones, fue un país creado sin propósito. Sí, aunque no lo creas, nació sin tener un propósito en esta vida. Quizás su primer propósito fue llenar un vacío, pero más adelante, cuando vio que aquel vacío era demasiado grande para él, tan sólo pensó en buscar alguna forma de ser _importante_. De hacerse notar.

Quizás todo comenzó el día en que lo encontraron. Era un niño distinto al resto, demasiado fuerte, demasiado feliz, demasiado _inocente_. Los inocentes son los primeros en caer, no te preocupes, tú hace mucho que dejaste de serlo. En fin, ¿en qué estábamos? Oh sí, Alfred. Su inocencia inicial no le salvo de la soledad, una compañera que hasta el día de hoy, no le ha abandonado, quizás para su desgracia o fortuna. Abandonado por aquel que prometió cuidarlo, quererlo y protegerlo, Alfred se refugió en su mundo de juegos, donde él era un héroe (un egoísta héroe), y aún así estaba solo. Solo y sin nadie en el mundo que le explicara el propósito de su vida. Un chiquillo abandonado a su suerte. Lentamente, comenzó a crecer con la falsa idea de que así, como era, conseguiría aquella compañía tan anhelada.

Que error más estúpido.

Cuando él volvió, Alfred no era el mismo, ya no sentía igual y la memoria del otro seguía intacta e imperturbable. Para él aún era _un niño_. El día llegó y la traición afloró dentro de su corazón. ¡Alfred ya no era un niño! ¡No quería que le siguieran viendo como a esa colonia nueva y pequeña! No, él dejo que el dolor y el sufrimiento le cegaran por completo y se enfrentó contra el que alguna vez llamó: _hermano_.

Los humanos son tan… susceptibles. Sus pasiones bajas controlan sus vidas, y no se permiten disfrutar de nada, simplemente destrozan lo que tiene cerca para sentirse fuertes. Creo que por eso les quiero tanto. Siempre aplastando al resto, sólo para obtener lo que creen les llenara. Patéticamente hermoso.

El tiempo paso para Alfred, como las gotas de lluvia que caen del alfeizar hasta el suelo. Sin detenerse nunca, sin permitirle mirar atrás o añorar aquel pasado que jamás volvería a él. Él, para olvidarse de aquel abandono y sus errores, se sumergió en aquel mundo lleno de delicia para el paladar. Y aunque se sentía lleno, sólo duraba minutos, pues Gula siempre tiene hambre... siempre está hambrienta.

Sin darse cuenta, ella había llegado a su vida, entre fiestas de té y muchos bocadillos; le ofreció todo el amor y cariño que el pasado nunca le entregó. Le juró, que si algún día se sentía triste, con tan sólo probar un poco de sus delicias, se sentiría mejor, y el dolor se esfumaría, como las hojas que se lleva el viento en Otoño. Con sus cabellos color chocolate, y sus ojos marrones, ansioso de más comida, le extendió aquel dulce bocadillo que sellaría su pacto. Un pan partido a la mitad, con la carne más jugosa y exquisita que jamás haya probado el ser humano, fue el trato que se realizó entre ambos.

—Te prometo, Alfie —Gula sonrió, acariciando los rubios cabellos del americano—, que siempre tendrás mi amor en cada uno de estos bocadillos, y que esta carne tibia, que jamás rodeó tu cuerpo, te dará ese calor lleno del amor que siempre quisiste.

—¿En serio? —Alfred alzó su rostro, mirando a la Gula, con la confianza de un niño inocente—. Por favor, si esto es falso, vete. Ya no quiero… digo, soy un héroe, pero no me gusta sufrir…

—El pasado ya no existe Alfie —las manos tibias de Gula acariciaron el rostro de Alfred, mientras retiraba las migajas de su rostro, para consumirlas ella misma—. Ahora, lo único que hay es una vida conmigo —y sus labios, carnosos y rojos, se abrieron de forma grotesca para poder preservar aquellas migajas.

Ilusa, o sabiamente, Alfred le creyó y descubrió que el comer era en extremo suculento. No importaba qué era, o qué cantidad consumía. Al final, el dolor, la perdida, la soledad y lo demás se iba y era llenado con aquel sabor tan delicioso como amargo. Y cuando lo veía, el dolor se volvía insoportable hasta el punto en que necesitaba comer frente a él, para volverlo una amarga ilusión. Un simple recuerdo oxidado, como los soldados que descansaban en su ático, y que jamás, bajo ningún motivo, saldrían de ahí.

Dirás, que tal vez la Gula no es tan mala. Y no, no lo es. Pero déjala sin comer y verás lo que es maldad. Alfred lo ha experimentado dos veces; suficientes veces para jamás pensar en una dieta, ni en el temple ni en nada que incomode a Gula. Pues es tan voluble como Ira, tan viciosa como Lujuria, e incluso más avara que Avaricia con la comida. Me quedaría a contarte más, pero ya ha pasado mi tiempo y quiero dormir mi siesta, quiero ser perezosa y no tener que preocuparme por tu insignificante curiosidad.

No me digas nada, nos vemos mañana y procura recordar mejor quién soy. Una pista: _Me llaman mito._

* * *

¡Taaa! Cómo me costo el capítulo xD Alfred me cuesta trabajo no ponerlo egocéntrico y activo y... siendo él xD Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad :3 me alegra que les guste la historia, aunque siento que me hace falta pulir más mi forma de escribir.

* * *

**_Preview:_**  
Pecado Tercero  
Avaricia. Avaritia. Avarice  
Y el verlos a todos teniendo lo que deseaban, ser felices con sus cosas y gastando sus amistades como si de dinero se tratara... Por eso un día decidió que todos vivirían con él, que todos le sonreirían a él, y que nadie nunca le abandonaría... como aquella vez.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Greed Side A

__

_Pecado Tercero. Side A.  
Avaricia. Avaritia. Greed  
_

___La Avaricia es la madre de la crueldad.

* * *

_

_Avaro, eso es lo que eres._

—¡Claro que no! Avaro es aquel que desea más y más dinero. Yo nunca he pedido más dinero. ¡Soy comunista! Nunca he necesitado dinero para ser feliz.

__

_¿En qué mundo crees que vives, idiota? La Avaricia son dos, y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe. Aunque no lo creas, eres un ser avaro que sólo quiere más y más_

—¿A qué has venido? Deja de molestarme, tu molesta vocecilla no hace más que sacarme de quicio… ¡Ya sé! Eso es lo que buscas, ¿qué les torture, les maltrate? Sabes que me encanta, pero podrías ser menos cruel y…  
_  
__A mí no me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tus subordinados, Iván_. Sus labios rosados pronunciaron el nombre con absoluto desinterés. Como si fuera el viento el que se encargara de desplazar dichas palabras._Ni me va ni me viene tu trato hacía ellos. Es como si intentarás hacerme un ser virtuoso. En mi virtud esta mi pecado_.

—Entonces, ¿qué buscas? —Iván se removió, nervioso en su asiento. Sus ojos violetas brillaban llenos de aquel extraño miedo que le provocaba aquella etérea presencia. Su mano enguantada, sin darse cuenta, se acercó hasta su pecho, donde se escondía un cruel secreto. — No tengo nada que darte… ya me has quitado suficiente…

___¿Qué busco?_, una risa infantil y cruel escapó desde el aire_. __Nada Iván, nada que me interese en este instante_. El rostro del ruso se encogió a causa del miedo._Estaba presentarle a mi nuevo amigo, tu secreto_.

—¿Amigo? —Iván miró alrededor, buscando algo más que aquella única presencia, pero no encontró nada—. Tú no tienes amigos. Tú misma lo has dicho, en tu virtud esta tu pecado.

___No repitas mis dichos Iván… tú sabes a qué vine… no necesito_, lentamente la voz desaparecía, difuminándose con el sonido de las aves y del viento. U___n motivo para venir… ni… una excusa…_ Y desapareció, dejando que el silencio tronara los tímpanos del ruso, que sólo sonría, mientras acariciaba su mano derecha, como si se hubiera quemado y buscara reconfortarse. Como odiaba sus visitas, sólo le hacían sentirse más solo. Más alejado del mundo, más herido, más… ruso. Su sonrisa se amplió, llenando el vacío que desde hacía tanto no podía llenar. Todo lo había perdido y no existía nada en el mundo que le hiciera feliz.

—Prometiste que apartarías el dolor —murmuró al aire, mirando un sitio invisible. A un ser invisible—. Mentiste.

—Tú sabes que nunca miento, y menos con esas promesas, Iván —los ojos ambarinos, que reflejaban el oro que en sus bolsillos se escondía, brillaron con pena—. Gula se los comió a todos… nos dejo solos y con dolor… ¿dónde están los demás? ¿Por qué les dejaste ir? ¿No prometiste tu también algo? ¡Allí esta tú prueba Iván! ¡Se esconde bajo el guante de tu mano derecha! ¡Tú estigma duerme en la mano sin pecados!

—¡No me hables de Dios, Avaricia! —el gritó atronador que escapó de su garganta acalló la furia que emanaba la rubia. El sonido de monedas cayendo al vacío; el silencio de los hombres que rugan por más; las arpías que volaban sobre su cabeza se desvanecieron después de aquel grito.

—Tú querías estar con alguien, Rusia —habló el pecado, paseando su delicado cuerpo entre las monedas que había caído de sus bolsillos. A su paso estas volvían a su escondite—. Siempre estuviste solo, y cuando prometiste mantenerlos a tu lado…

—Cállate… no hables más —Iván hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos, temblando por aquel frío que provocaba el oro que le rodeaba. Tú querías la calidez de esos brazos que te negaron. De esos brazos que la Muerte te quitó, escuchó y lentamente se perdió en su memoria.

Eras un niño solo y pequeño. El vacío de tu existencia lo llenaban ellas dos. Mujeres que buscaban llenar esa ausencia, esa incomprensión. Pero, se tuvieron que ir, no siempre iban a estar a tu lado… no siempre estarían juntos.

Tú soledad aumentó con los años, tu gente estaba sola, vivía sola y separada como su nación. Fría ante los demás, sin anhelos ni ambiciones… hasta que te susurre al oído. ¿Lo recuerdas?

__

_¿Cómo olvidarlo?_

El frío viento azotaba con pesar su rostro, sus ojos, violetas observaban la distancia, el pasado se filtraba entre sus parpados, mojando sus frías mejillas y cuarteando sus rojos labios. Sus ojos, cansados de llorar, se perdían en el infinito, esperando una señal divina, de algún ser, algún Dios, o algo.  
_  
__Iván… busca más… anhela más y la soledad se irá_.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para despertar su sopor de muerte. Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas de esa forma tan insinuante, despertaron algo que dormía en el corazón tibio de Rusia. Anhelo. Por primera vez en su vida, Rusia anhelaba algo y deseaba algo: Tenerlos a todos; hacerlos vivir en su casa para nunca estar solo.

Después, llegó aquel ser, traído del cielo. Por primera vez Rusia agradeció la existencia de Prusia y de su caprichoso Rey, pues le había traído a su amada. Catalina, una prusiana que renegó a su país, para ser uno con Rusia. Una mujer que anhelaba lo mismo que Iván: Una mujer que quería cumplir los sueños de Iván.  
_  
__Pero no fue suficiente_.

Catalina se fue, pero dejo calor para Iván. Y el anhelo perduró, y perduró hasta ella. Hasta Anastasia. Todos sus sueños se rompieron una fría mañana de Octubre, cuando la sangre manchjó sus campos de Girasoles, y sus manos se mancharon con la sangre tibia de su familia.

—Ellos nunca fueron tu familia, Iván —Lenin le sonrió, apretando su hombro, sin darle importancia a esos cadáveres que descansaban, inmutables, en el suelo —. Nosotros llenaremos el espacio que ellos dejaron.

__

_Y con ese relleno, llegue yo_.

El pacto fue sencillo, casi silencioso, y al igual que Lujuria marcó su sello en el pecho de Francia y Gula en el vientre de Alfred. Yo lo marcaría en la mano de Iván. Un apretón de manos y todo terminó. Todos se unieron a nosotros, y el vacío se fue. Nunca más lloramos, porque la casa estaba llena de gente. Y las ansías se fueron. La guerra nos trajo más. Letonia, Lituania, Estonia, Ucrania, Bielorrusia, Hungría, Prusia, Países Escandinavos… nunca vimos tanta vida en el Palacio de Moscú.  
_  
__Pero tampoco duro nuestra felicidad_.

Pero Gula, siempre hambriento, no sólo de comida, si no que de poder, nos alcanzó, y se los llevó a todos. Uno por uno fue dejando la casa, hasta…

—Hasta que nos quedamos tú y yo.

—¿Y qué haremos, Iván? ¿Morir de tristeza? —Avaricia acarició la mano de Iván, mientras el ruso alzaba la vista, como un hombre ciego que busca el alivio a su deficiencia—. ¿Iremos por más, verdad? ¿Todos serán uno con nosotros, verdad?

—Voy a llenar tu vacio, Avaricia. Y con tu vacío, llenare el mió.

* * *

Más vale tarde que nunca xD. Mañana subo la segunda parte :3 Sepan perdonar la tardanza.

* * *

**__****_Preview_**  
Pecado Tercero. Side B.  
Avaricia. Avaritia. Greed.  
Para él, el dinero lo era todo desde que él lo cambió... desde que él se fue con alguien más.**_  
_**


	4. Chapter 4 Greed Side B

__

_Pecado Tercero. Side B.  
Avaricia. Greed. Avaritia._

_Más busca un hombre por avaricia, que por amor.

* * *

_

El chocolate manchó su pulcra camisa blanca. La mancha se expandió lentamente por la tela blanca, como si de sangre se tratara. Sus ojos, verdes, observaron sorprendidos a la figura femenina que tenía enfrente.

El cabello rubio, como el propio, yacía opaco y sin vida, y sus ojos ambarinos parecían muertos, despidiendo el color de la muerte. Vash tembló, al reconocer a aquella criatura semi-muerta.

—Avaritia… —murmuró, en aquella lengua muerta que ya pocos conocían. La chica dirigió su muerta mirada hasta el rubio, lentamente, adquiriendo la apariencia física de su dueño. Un dolor indescriptible se apoderó de la mano izquierda del suizo, que, gritando de dolor, se tiró al suelo, frente a su reflejo.

—Vash… no me dejes morir —y la oscuridad se los tragó a ambos.

Dicen, que cuando uno deja de alimentar a un Pecado, se recurre a la energía espiritual del ser. También, se dice, que cuando esto pasa, el pecador ve su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, sin darse cuenta de todo lo que hace mientras repasa el pasado. El pecado, que adquiere consciencia corpórea, se apodera de su pecador, lamiendo de forma lenta la vida de su alma, comiéndose su pecado y aniquilando su virtud.

Estos pecadores, ceden ante sus principios básicos, y no pasa mucho para que regresen a la normalidad. Aquella extraña normalidad donde no recuerdan haber charlado con alguien del pasado; haber matado a su cónyuge; o haber pecado de alguna forma. La memoria del pecado, se borra.

Parcialmente.

Fue de esa forma que Vash se perdió. Su cuerpo encantado, sujetaba el vacio de la belleza de su hogar. Una casa lujosa, para un hombre avaro. Una nación que poseía el dinero de todo y de todos. Que a pesar de ser tan rico y disfrutar de lo mejor, jamás se daba tiempo para sí. Todo era un gasto, y como tal, debía ser evitado. ¿El motivo? Al igual que todos los pecadores… el miedo a la soledad.

El día en que todo terminó para Vash y su afable corazón, fue cuando lo vio sonreírle a alguien que no era él. A otra criatura que no se parecía a él. Y cuando lo vio tomar su mano, su corazón se volvió oro, como si Midas lo hubiera maldecido con su bendito toque.

Su mundo se trastornó, perdió el tiempo en preguntas sin respuesta, en análisis sin salida, en palabras inconexas donde el sentido se perdía a causa de su nulo sentido. Y allí, nutrió a su Pecado.

Un día, se desvaneció en su cocina y cuando regresó en sí, se descubrió manchado con todo tipo de cosas y una marca en fuego en su mano izquierda. Y allí la conoció. De ojos ámbar, cabellos rubios y rodeada de lujos. La veía sana por ocasiones, pero cuando el dinero escaseo la vio vieja y putrefacta, rogando por dinero, buscando robar y obtener su bien propio. Su trato jamás fue comprendido ni por uno, ni por el otro. Para Vash ella era una extensión de su podrida y destrozada alma; y para ella, él era su proveedor y su nuevo amo. La criatura a la que serviría hasta que fuera necesario, o hasta que él muriera.

Lentamente, y sin previo aviso, Vash fue olvidando. Entre más monedas contaba, más fragmentos de su memoria se borraban, hasta que ya no recordaba su nombre, y sólo veía un lunar al lado de una sonrisa sucia.

—¿Qué me ocurre? —preguntó, mientras tomaba el chocolate caliente. Avaricia dejó de contar sus joyas y lo observó.

—Cumplo mi parte del trato, ¿por qué?

—¿Trato? ¿De qué hablas? —Vash parpadeó, confuso, y Avaricia le tomó la mano, descubriendo la marca que les unía a ambos.

—Tú querías olvidarlo, tú ya no querías ver su sonrisa sucia —su sonrisa se amplio, mientras besaba la mano del suizo—. Por cada moneda que recibo de ti, voy arrancando fragmentos de ese rostro, de ese nombre y de ese cuerpo que quisiste llamar tuyo.

Suiza, llenó de confusión busco entre su memoria, pero era cierto. Ya no recordaba ni sentía nada. Estaba vacío y lo único que le llenaba era saber que jamás le dejaría.

__

Hasta ese día.

Avaricia se sentía vacía, ya nada llegaba a sus hambrientos bolsillos, y aunque le rogaba a Vash este ya no le podía dar más.

Gula estaba hambrienta también, pues se había excedido, le explicó esa misma mañana, provocando que Avaricia desapareciera entre billetes y oro, dejándole solo.

Nunca supo qué sucedió después, excepto que ahora tenía más dinero que antes, y empezaba a olvidar quién era la niña que vivía con él y cariñosamente le decía:

__

_Hermano_.

**

* * *

**

__

**__****Preview**  


Pecado Cuarto.  
Pereza. Sloth. Acidia.

Su cansancio continuo, era la burda excusa que ponía para evitar el paso del tiempo en él. El tiempo le quitaba amigos y gente, y él quería la Eternidad que ella nunca pudo tener. Sin saber, o querer saber, que todo en esta vida cumple un Ciclo.


End file.
